The invention relates to a device designed as a projectile or missile and intended to deliver a payload to a target, where the payload serves preferably to trigger open or buried mines, explosive charges, or the like.
It is known that a payload can be delivered by several means, including remote-guided or remote-controlled vehicles, which are guided by an operator to the required position. There, the payload, such as an explosive charge or a high-power microwave generator, etc., is set down in the desired position and activated.
A remote-guided vehicle for clearing mines is known from DE 196 19 135 C2. Another remote-guided mine-clearing system is described in DE 102 15 200 A1. The vehicles must be designed so that they can reach the target in the type of terrain where they are to be deployed.
DE 101 47 837 A1 takes a different approach. Here a launch system and a warhead for neutralizing mines is disclosed, the warhead being provided with a system for directing it to the target. The payload is in a fragmentation type warhead, which is delivered to the target by the launch system. The warhead itself is equipped with several components, including a trajectory-correcting device, so that the payload will be activated precisely over the mine and thus achieve a high fragmentation density.